A communication network system may provide services to an access terminal of a subscriber. Examples of services include electronic mail (email), audio, video, multimedia, instant messaging, web browsing, and/or other services.
The subscriber may be charged for a service. Information about the subscriber's usage of the service may be collected in order to charge the subscriber. Known techniques for collecting the information, however, may not be efficient in certain situations.